The present invention relates to a milling cutter for chip machining of metallic workpieces equipped with indexable cutting inserts. The milling cutter comprises a milling cutter body having a plurality of peripheral recesses, each recess being adapted to receive a clamping device, an adjustment element and a cutting insert. The adjustment element and the cutting insert are arranged in abutment with each other. The adjustment element has a central axis around which said element is arranged to be rotated to cause displacement of said insert. The clamping device is arranged to provide location of the insert in an adjusted position. The milling cutter has an axis of rotation and a direction of rotation.
A milling cutter of such a design as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,376. A wedge-shaped adjustment element received in a recess of said milling cutter body is arranged to abut against one edge surface of the insert. Upon rotation of said element the insert is displaced in one direction. This known type of milling cutter has several drawbacks. In this tool it is not possible to provide simple adjustment of the insert in several directions. The form of the wedge does not provide an adjustment surface for accurate adjustment which might cause tilting of the insert during machining. It is necessary to use a special tool for wedge adjustment.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a milling cutter with adjustable cutting insert.
It is another object of the invention to provide a milling cutter with rotatable adjustment elements which are securely fastened against centrifugal forces.
It is another object of the invention to provide a milling cutter provided with adjustment elements having cam surfaces which upon rotation will exactly take the desired position for each cutting insert.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a milling cutter which has an advantageous design from a constructive and economical point of view.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a milling cutter with adjustment elements in which such adjustment element in its recess is able to provide adjustment of the insert mainly in the radial direction or mainly in the axial direction of the tool.
Another object of the invention is to provide a milling cutter in which every adjustment element in its recess is able to provide adjustment of the insert in both the radial and the axial direction of the tool.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a milling cutter in which every cutting insert by means of a clamping device can be securely fastened into an adjusted position.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a milling cutter equipped with adjustment means that can be handled by means of a simple key.